


Silence

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [25]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik misses Charles more and more every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twenty-fifth day of the **[Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://irrlicht74.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://irrlicht74.livejournal.com/)**irrlicht74** , who asked for Erik/Charles, "reconciliation."

It's weeks before Erik feels like it's safe to even think of stopping, even for a night. Long endless weeks of picking up the jagged edges of his life, of trying to pretend like the self-inflicted silence in his head isn't driving him mad with grief over what might have been. Weeks of trying to shore up Raven and the others, of searching for the slightest hint of other mutants to recruit, following rumor across the U.S., Germany, Spain, Turkey, Bolivia...

It's not far enough. The edges of the world wouldn't be far enough to hide from himself and what – _who_ – he knows he shouldn't want. And who he wants – who he's always wanted – is Charles. Charles...his only true friend, a towering titan among frail humans, full of shadows and terrible power, who _should_ be by his side instead of Emma. They should be together in this fight, for it is a fight. For survival, for the future, for the continued evolution of humanity into a new day and age.

Charles should be with him. Charles, with his posh manners and sheltered upbringing, who is by turns maddeningly obtuse and wise, selfish beyond all reason, but who'd been the one person to truly see into Erik's twisted, dark heart and had found it beautiful. Charles, who Erik misses more and more with every passing day, but as long as Charles continues to choose the homo sapiens over his own kind – over Erik – there is nothing for either of them to say, and any hope of reconciliation is nebulous, at best.

Still, Erik can't help but long for the day when Charles will stand by his side – when they can call each other brother – once more.

***


End file.
